Device geometry continues to shrink in semiconductor circuitry fabrication. For example, field effect transistor gate width is now commonly below one micron and source/drain junction depth 1000 Angstroms or less. A challenge in such constructions is to reduce parasitic source/drain serial resistance while maintaining low source/drain diode leakage. Such resistance can be reduced by providing a thicker silicide over the source/drain. Such is typically provided by depositing a metal layer on the source/drain which typically comprises monocrystalline silicon. A subsequent anneal causes a reaction which consumes a portion of the silicon to form the silicide. However, large consumption of silicon to form the desired thicker silicide results in the silicide/junction interface being very close to the base of the junction. This causes source/drain diode leakage current to the substrate to increase.
Raised or elevated source/drain constructions in field effect transistors can be utilized to minimize or reduce the amount of silicon consumed in forming a silicide portion of a substrate contact. Further, raised source/drain constructions can provide desired field effect transistor constructions independent of the silicide contact which is typically formed. For example, raised source/drain transistors are commonly used in logic device applications where device speed is an important factor.
Elevated source/drain constructions are typically formed in the prior art by selectively growing epitaxial monocrystalline silicon atop the silicon junction regions. Such is typically accomplished in costly epitaxial reactors operating under ultra high vacuum (UHV), for example at vacuum pressures of the order of 0.001 mtorr. Violette et al., “Low temperature selective silicon epitaxy by ultra high vacuum rapid thermal chemical vapor deposition using Si2H6, H2 and Cl2”, Applied Physics Letter 68(1), pp. 66-68, Jan. 1, 1996 disclose a selective epi silicon deposition process occurring at 800° C. and 30 mTorr or less.
It would be desirable to improve upon these and other prior art processes of selectively forming silicon over silicon substrates. Although motivated from this objective, the artisan will appreciate other applicability of the disclosed technology, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the Doctrine Of Equivalents.